


All the Lights (are out tonight)

by deathperation



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathperation/pseuds/deathperation
Summary: Wendy takes on a dare and finds herself in for something more than she bargained for. Not that she's complaining.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	All the Lights (are out tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> vampire because why not. comments, reactions, asks are welcomed hehe

The cool night wind seeps through the flimsy cloth of Wendy's cardigan as she traipses through the woods. Her phone is almost dead and she's not getting any signal.

Her only other chance at light is the moon but even that doesn't have much left.

It's been getting darker and darker for a while now, the air getting even colder. Wendy doesn't even know where she is anymore.

"Stupid Joy," she grumbles. "Stupid, idiotic me listening to a stupid, stupid dare."

This isn't the first time Wendy's gotten herself into trouble for doing a reckless dare. She and her friends had been playing dares ever since they were kids and it's become a habit for Wendy to agree with the craziest ones.

This, however, is the first time she's ever been lost in an unknown place in a town she knows close to nothing about.  
The four of them are supposed to be on vacation, a relaxing time away from the stress of university and away from the pressures of their normal lives.

They had rented a small villa by the mountainside with a pool and two big rooms, one with wide windows overlooking a promised scenic sunrise.

On their second night of vacation, the four of them decide to bring their matresses on the living room in front of the fireplace, just like they used to do when they were kids on sleepovers.

  
It was cozy and fun until the ghost stories inevitably starts coming out.

Joy, unfortunately, gets a hold of some random town urban legend she claims she heard from the locals. Something about a woman in white who lives in the woods, terrorizing the townsfolk ever since forever.

Yeri calls bullshit and Seulgi agrees, though she says her protest politely.

It did sound unrealistic but Yeri, even with her strong objection, still runs to close the curtains over the large glass walls looking out into the pool.

"It's not real, Yerms. You don't have to be scared."

"Who says I'm scared?" Yerim scoffs. "Maybe you're the one who's scared."

Wendy rolls her eyes as Yeri cloaks herself with a blanket and sticks herself between Seulgi and Joy.

"That's not very convincing."

Joy tilts her head haughtily and Wendy narrows her eyes. She knows where this is going. All of them do.

"Don't do it, Joy. It's almost dark out—"

"–I dare you," she speaks over Seulgi. "To walk around the woods tonight."

"Wendy, don't—"

"Please. Unlike you, I'm not scared of the dark," Wendy taunts back.

"Oh, it's not about the dark," Joy smirks. "I just know there's a lady ghost out there somewhere waiting to suck your big school brains out."

"Okay, first of all, zombies eat brains," Wendy huffs. "And secondly, there are no ghosts and I'm going to prove it."

Seulgi groans and falls face first into her pillow. Yeri calls them idiots.

The night sets in and Wendy sets out to find a picture evidence of the existence of some woodland ghost lady.

"Are you sure about this Wends? It'a dangerous at night and we don't know this place."

Wendy can't resist giving Seulgi a warm hug.

"I'll be fine, Sseul." Wendy faces Joy before adding, "There's no such thing as ghosts."

Joy, in spite of being their resident demonic child, tells her to be careful. She phrased it sharply, of course, but Wendy knows how to read her.

"Worried?" Wendy teases.

Joy scoffs and puts her stoic face back on. "As if."

Yeri tells her to come back fast and to not do even stupider things. She throws a phone at Wendy and tells her she's an idiot for not even thinking of bringing one.

"You should wear a jacket," Seulgi tells her.

"I'm Canadian, Sseul. This isn't even cold weather for me."

Seulgi tells her she's a brat before hugging her tightly again and telling her to be careful.

Fastforward to now and Wendy starts to regret that stupid dare. She's cold and she's tired and she's starting to get hungry.

"This is the worst," she grumbles.

The first raindrop falls wetly on Wendy's cheek and she groans in annoyance.

"Great."

She picks up her pace, taking care not to trip on barely visible pathways as she struggles to find her way back.

All Wendy wants to do is go back to the villa and tell Joy's stupidly smug face that she's wrong and Wendy's right and that there's no such thing as ghosts.

The rain comes pouring just as Wendy finds a clearing. There's a suspicious looking mansion in the middle. It looks to be well maintained save for a few green vines climbing on walls that has Wendy's instincts screaming.

But she's cold and desperate.

Wendy goes running up the stairs, straight to the heavy set doors and starts knocking for shelter.

However, the windows are dark and the doors won't budge when she tries to pry them open. She doesn't see any chains so Wendy concludes it must have been locked from the inside. There must be at least someone living here.

"Anyone home?" she yells.

Her clothes stick to her body and Wendy shivers from the cold. At least, that's what she tells herself when an unexplainable chill raises the hair on her arms and brushes the nape of her neck down to her toes.

"There's no such thing as ghosts," she tells herself. "No such thing as ghosts."

Wendy takes a deep breath in and waits a couple seconds before breathing out. She turns her back from the door and faces back to the the woods. Her ear starts to ring and Wendy thinks she might be getting hypothermia.

There's a numbness settling into her bones. Wendy clenches and unclenches her fists. It's probably her blood not circulating properly, she tells herself.

"No such thing as ghosts," she says again.

"No?" came a soft voice from behind, startling Wendy and making her slip from the wet stairs.

A strong grip keeps her from falling, an unexplicable coldness enveloping her small body, dread rushing through her heavy veins and settling on her chest.

Turning a little, Wendy comes face to face with the most ethereal looking woman she has ever seen. Pale glowing skin, deep dark eyes, and full lips painted in red pulled up in a devilish smirk.

Wendy finds herself frozen and unable to speak.

"No such thing as ghosts," the woman repeats. She smiles widely, sharp fangs glinting even with the absence of the moon's faint light. Wendy feels herself shiver as the grip on her waist tightens. She watches the woman open her mouth and a soft whisper is breathed into her ear.

"But there is such a thing as a vampire."

::

Wendy stirs, slowly waking in her uncomfortable wet clothes. There's a soft warmth from the corner of the room and yet she feels herself shiver, instincts screaming warning signs in her head.

She's being watched.

A couple of seconds tick by until she sits up with a start, hands flying to cup around her neck in search of—

"You have not been bitten."

A scream seems to gets stuck in the her throat as a small figure emerges from the shadows. A girl with impossibly dark hair, pale skin almsot glowing against the long red dress trailing behind her as she walks.

The girl's weighted gaze falls on Wendy, watches on as the young girl shivers. Her turn into a passionate crimson as she watches the reaction she arouses in such a tiny body.  
Wendy seems to shrink into herself as the girl slowly walks towards the chaise she's seated on.

"Are you afraid?" she asks softly.

She tucks a stray hair behind Wendy's ear before trailing her fingers over her jaw. She tips the young girl's head gently to face her with a thumb.

Wendy's eyes begin to glisten as she shakes her head no.

"Hmmm..." the girl runs a thumb over Wendy's lips, pressing lightly. "Pity."

The thumb traces down from her jaw to her pale neck, fingers joining to feel up the way the veins inside throb with life, eyes looking mesmerized.

"A-are—"

The girl shifts crimson eyes to meet with Wendy's, quivering voice stuck in a throat where that cold hand refuses to leave from.

"Speak, pretty girl."

Wendy visibly swallows and the girls resists the urge to clench her hands on unmarked neck from the reaction.

The flickering light of the fire from the fireplace casts a warm glow on Wendy's skin. Her eyes are wide, pupils dilated. She feels her heartbeat pounding in her ears, harder than it did before. The warmth on her skin radiates, almost piercing.

"You're not human," Wendy whispers.

The girl smiles, teeth bared and now there really isn't any doubt left in Wendy's mind what she is. No matter how insane it may be.

::

Wendy's eyes doesn't leave Irene's mouth. Irene can almost feel the fear and confusion that emanates from the frail little human body, rousing goosebumps on perfect skin.

"A-are you gonna eat me?"

As a vampire, Irene knows she's beautiful. She's designed to be desirable to help her hunt for prey. Her vampiric prowess allows her to enthrall, to arouse a victim into submission. Makes for an easy catch.

There is, however, an exciting thrill about not having to manipulate a human into attraction. A very pretty girl at that. It sends Irene soaring into a high she hasn't felt in a very long time.

"Is that an invitation?" Irene murmurs in a smirk.

There's a curious flash on Wendy's eyes as it darts towards Irene's eyes. She swallows again and this time, Irene lets her thumb press lightly at the pulsing vein on her lovely throat.

"Will I die?" A soft whisper, eyes shakily trying to hold her gaze with Irene's darkened crimson orbs.

"Only a little bit," Irene answers.

"Oh."

Wendy's eyes stubbornly doesn't leave Irene's and the vampire feels the rush. Her hand finally lets go of Wendy's throat and travels down sensually over heaving chest, settling over a strong beating heart.

"Would you like that?"

"I–" Wendy hesitates before shaking her head. "My friends are waiting for me."

"Very well."

A beat passes. Irene's hand move away from Wendy's chest only to gently grasp at her hand.

"Let's have you change out of those wet clothes."

It's not mercy, Irene thinks as she leads the younger girl through stairs and empty hallways. Not that she would know of, at least. She hasn't felt mercy in a very long time.

This is different.

Wendy has this look, a curious gaze that unsettles something deep inside Irene. It's not necessarily sexual in nature. Irene is much used to that among the humans she preys on. This look is genuine wonder. A brand of courage underneath the fear.

Strange.

They enter Irene's room with Wendy silently following behind, her soft hand reciprocating the vampire's hold somewhere along the way. There's another fireplace lit up facing the gigantic bed in the middle of the room, illuminating the walls in dim warm light.

Irene lets go of Wendy's hand as she moves towards the fancy looking dressers, opening and pulling out a white nightgown.

"This should fit."

She hands the silken cloth towards Wendy and orders her to strip.

"W-what?"

Irene tilts her head, sculpted eyebrows raised as she traces her eyes over Wendy's wet clothing.

"You are changing clothes, are you not?"

Delicious red rises from Wendy's neck to her face and Irene mindlessly licks at her own lips.

"You want me to change now?!"

The incredulous indent on Wendy's voice amuses Irene. How incredibly curious humans are!

"When else, pray tell?"

Irene grasps at the hem of Wendy's wet shirt and tugs playfully.  
"Unless you would you prefer my assistance."

Wendy somehow finds the strenght to step back, eyes wide as she stutters.

"I can do it myself, thanks."

Giggling, Irene glides away to fall onto the bed in the middle of the room. She sits up, lips pulled into a smirk as she observes her flustered guest.

Wendy seems to hesitate, hands clasping at her clothes tightly.  
"My offer still stands," Irene teases.

Huffing, Wendy turns around and takes off her shirt and cardigan. She hurries through putting the nightgown on before pulling off her pants underneath.

Irene laughs at the urgency and falls back sideways on the soft bed. She plops her head on her arms as she observes Wendy picking up and folding her wet clothes.

The girl looks around nervously as she clutches at her things. Outside, a distant thunder roars.

"You can stay here for the night."

Wendy looks up at her in surprise. Irene points out at the window where the rain is furiously beating down at the glass that separates them from the outside cold.

"It would be too dangerous to go out."

Wendy follows her finger with her gaze and she bites at her lip. The wet clothes in her hand feels a little heavier.

"But we're strangers," she tells the vampire.

Irene rises from the bed and makes her way to Wendy who does her best to stay in place. She stops close enough, right in front of the rigid girl and picks up her hand.

"My name is Irene," she says. "These days, at least."

She really shouldn't be doing this, Wendy tells herself, but years of lessons about manners and etiquette are too deeply ingrained into her bones that she reflexively introduces herself back.

"I'm Wendy."

A small smile tugs into Irene's mouth as she feels the name around her tongue.

"Wendy," she says. "A pretty little name to fit such a pretty little girl."

"I'm not little," Wendy mumbles. A force of habit brought on by regular teasings about her vertical ineptitude from her friends.

"Oh?"

Wendy pulls back her hand and looks away.

"I meant what I said," she tells the vampire. "My friends are waiting for me."

"Well they're going to have to wait a little bit longer. The storm outside could kill you."

"So could you."

Irene smiles, dainty hand reaching out to play with the short stands of Wendy's hair as she takes a step closer.

"Not yet, darling," she says then whispers, "I plan to thoroughly enjoy you tonight."

A shiver runs through Wendy's spine. The young girl takes a step back, eyes wide as she takes a proper look at the beautiful vampire in front of her.

"I t-thought," Wendy stutters. "I thought vampires were... traditional."

Irene lets out a startlingly loud laugh that heavily contrasts the softness of her speaking voice.

"You really think vampires would live through millennia and be, as you young humans call," she raises her fingers in quotation, "straight?"

::

The bed feels expensive against her skin. Wendy lays back, lets herself be directed Irene settles comfortably on top of her.

"Nervous?"

Wendy shakes her head.

It's not like Wendy's never been touched before. She's had her fair share of bedroom fun.

It's college. Things happen.

But there' something different about Irene's touches. Something sharp yet delicate that sets Wendy's nerves on edge.

Must be because she's a vampire, Wendy tells herself.

Sweet cold lips descend to taste her own, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts. It's soft, almost gentle. Irene caresses her lips slowly but does nothing more until Wendy starts to reciprocate.

Irene tugs at Wendy's lower lip playfully before coming back to kiss her full again. A cold hand rest on top of Wendy's heart while Irene's right elbow supports her weight so as to not lean too much on the young girl.

"You taste divine," the vampire murmurs on wet lips.  
Irene kisses her again and this time, Wendy raises her arms to pull her closer. She feels the vampire shift into a more comfortable position before those cold lips descend to to her jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses down to her neck.  
Wendy sighs as she feels sharp teeth grazing over sensitive skin, bracing herself for pain.

But Irene just leaves a kiss on the pulse on her neck before tracing her lips lower, suckling on the soft skin of her chest.  
Cold fingers start to unbutton the nightgown and Wendy's exposed skin burns at the contact.

Irene leans back, eyes drinking in the sight. Wendy lies still, her eyes staring back at the vampire. Her chest calmly heaves from her opened nightgown, pulled back over her shoulders and exposing her full breasts.

"Beautiful."

Wendy bites her lip and looks away. Her covered legs press together involuntarily. Irene's lips twitch upon the discovery.  
She starts to touch her again, hands brushing over her legs until the nightgown is bunched over her waist. Wendy's hands automatically move to cover her cloth covered center.

"Pretty girl," Irene whispers, "you don't have to hide yourself from me."

Wendy's hands are pried away gently by cold ones. Irene raises them above her head and tells her to keep them there.  
"Like a good girl," she says.

Wendy's breath stutters as she nods her head. Hands start to caress over her legs in light touches. Wendy shyly opens her legs, eyes shut tightly.

She hears Irene chuckle and her embarassment increases twofold.

Cold lips start to explore the sensitive skin on Wendy's legs, skimming over to toned thighs and nibbling on unblemished skin. Her cool tongue soothes where teeth stings and Wendy is left gasping for breath.

"P-please–"

Wendy squirms just as Irene licks at the sensitive skin on the top of her thighs near her center.

"Hnnm... Please," she whimpers.

Irene lifts herself up and Wendy feels almost empty from the lack of contact.

"Please what, darling?"

Wendy bites her lips, eyes darting away as she tries to find her voice. Irene rubs her hand soothingly over the girl's stomach and tells her to speak out.

"T-touch..."

She rubs her thighs together when her breath hitches, an immediate response from Irene's cold fingers tracing a path up until it reaches stiff nipples.

"You want me to touch you?"

Wendy nods her head frantically, hands struggling to remain raised on the pillows over her head.

Irene hums, absentmindedly playing with the hard nubs as she pretends to think about Wendy's request.

"But I am touching you."

She pinches at a nipple and Wendy's elbow twitches, only sheer willpower keeping it from moving down to her breasts, to push that hand down where she needs it.

Her reaction seem to amuse Irene as she starts to giggle. The vampire leans down to capture her breast inside a contrastingly warm mouth, tongue languidly licking around before noisily suckling.

This time, Wendy couldn't stop her hands from moving, latching onto soft dark hair to press Irene's head closer.

Sharp pain shoots up from Wendy's breast and straight to her core, making her gasp out a loud moan.

Irene detaches her mouth and sends Wendy a sharp glare. The vampire looks at her in disappointment and Wendy shivers.

"S-sorry."

Wendy raises her arms again, watery eyes looking down in shame.

The nightgown wrinkles around her middle, exposing pale white skin glowing under the moonlight. There's a red mark over her breast, right where Irene gave her a warning bite. It's not bleeding but Irene knows the art of inflicting pain like an old friend.

Wendy's short blonde hair is a little messy from her squirming. Her lips still puffy from the earlier shared kisses. A few bruises have already blossomed on places where Irene left her marks.  
She looks absolutely exquisite.

"I'll forgive you just this once," she warns sternly. "But I will not tolerate anymore disobedience."

Wendy's tongue feels heavy inside her mouth as she tries to keep herself from crying, unable to keep Irene's disappointed face away from her mind.

"Hm- h–yes," she hiccups into a whisper.

Cold fingers brush away a stray tear and cups her face tenderly. Irene's voice sounds as soft as the way her eyes look.

"Are you afraid?"

Wendy shakes her head no. Irene steadies her with a light press on her cheek and makes Wendy look up at her.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes, please."

Irene lowers Wendy's hands to her sides and soothingly rubs at them. This seem to help the girl relax as she melts into Irene's touches once again.

"We can explore that next time. For now, I want to taste you."  
Wendy doesn't really understand what Irene meant but lets the thought go when the vampire leans in to kiss her. She hesitantly kisses Irene back at first before finally relaxing and giving back eagerly.

"Are you afraid?"

"You've already asked me that."

Irene's tongue swipes inside her mouth to explore and she revels in Wendy's throaty moan.

"Are you?"

Wendy looks at her breathlessly, eyes lidded and pupils dilated.

"I'm not."

Irene pulls at her hands to sit her up and takes off the nightgown completely. Her underwear comes off next and Wendy is left naked in the middle of Irene's bed.

The vampires hands keep her folded legs open, dark crimson eyes ravishing her body with a thirst Wendy has never seen from anyone else before.

Her fists tangle into the sheets to keep them from covering herself again, letting Irene's eyes take her in greedily.

A cold finger descends to swipe at her center, dipping into wet heat and spreading moisture up to her swollen clit. Wendy lets herself whimper, folded legs quivering from the sensation.

"Lie down."

Irene props a pillow under Wendy's lower back as she makes herself comfortable on the bed. She settles herself between the girl's legs and basks in her growing heat.

She starts to lick lavishly around puffy lips. Wendy whimpers at the generous touch of tongue dipping inside to gather moisture, cold lips touching until warm mouth suckles on her clit.

Wendy keeps her hands gripping onto sheets as she struggles to keep breathing. She feels every nerve ending come to life at each stroke of Irene's tongue. Firm hands keep her legs from wrapping around the vampire's head to pull her closer.

"I want to hear you."

She feels Irene's words vibrate on her core and she moans. She lets herself moan at every swipe, at every nibble, at every caress.

It doesn't take long until the heavy feeling under her tummy starts to unravel and Wendy grits her teeth.

"I'm c-coming!"

Irene's mouth works her twice as hard and the pressure builds and builds until Wendy is screaming into the night.

It takes quite a while before Wendy comes down from her high. Irene lazily laps at her dripping core as she coaxes her back to consciousness. She leaves a kiss over the pulsing clit before she languidly rearranges herself next to Wendy.

She gently pries off Wendy's clenched fists from the sheets and holds them to her mouth for a kiss.

"You're really good," the girl tells her. "That was–" she giggles, "wow."

Irene hums, fingers wandering again to grasp at soft warm flesh. She starts to play with Wendy's breasts, the young girl squirming from leftover sensitivity.

"I don't think I can come again after that big one."

"You're being awfully chatty now that you've gotten your orgasm," Irene teases. "Maybe we should have began the night with that."

Wendy laughs just as warmth start to creep up to her neck, giving a slightly pink shade. Irene licks her lips as she traces the path with her eyes before averting her gaze.

"Maybe we should have."

Wendy's breath hitches when Irene's hand travels down to her belly and rubs at the soft skin slowly, tracing invisible shapes reaching to her mons.

"Again?"

Irene chuckles and leans in to press a lingering kiss on Wendy's cheek.

"I'm a vampire, darling. My thirst can be quite difficult to quench."

The reminder makes Wendy flinch unconsciously. Irene pauses her ministrations for a second before pressing down on her belly lightly.

"You are afraid," she says matter of factly. "As you should be."  
"I told you already," Wendy breathes out then swallows. "I'm really not."

Irene nuzzles her face close to Wendy and the girl turns head to seek out the vampire's mouth. She raises a hand to hold Irene closer.

"You should be afraid," Irene whispers to her mouth. "I could very much kill you."

"Yeah, well," Wendy sighs, "there are worse ways to go than sex with a vampire."

Irene laughs that unexpectedly loud laugh and it makes Wendy feel a little proud.

"You are one curious human," the vampire remarks.

"I'm more curious about what you'll do next so please move your hand."

Wendy's cheekiness is met with a bold thrust inside, two fingers easily parting her pussy as it begins to flick through slippery walls, dip of her palm pressing over sensitive clit.

Wendy's mouth opens in a soundless gasp followed by a long moan as her hips movies to try and match the pace of Irene's cold hands.

It doesn't take long before the girl's walls start fluttering and Irene adds another finger and thrusts in deeper and harder, thumb pressing on Wendy's clit.

Wendy's back arches as her body prepares for another release only for Irene to pull her fingers out, a sticky transparent trail connecting her fingers to a desperately clenching pussy.  
Wendy's mind struggles to comprehend what just happened, half lidded eyes looking at Irene in confusion.

Irene lifts her sticky fingers to Wendy's mouth and taps at her lips. The young girl, though still confused, takes the digits in and suckles obediently.

"I have toys I want to use," Irene tells her. "I don't want you too tired before I can use them."

Wendy pulls her mouth away from Irene's fingers. "So you edged me?"

Irene seems to think over her phrasing before responding.  
"Hardly," she denies.

She gets off the bed and pulls Wendy, unsteady on her feet, to one of her fancy drawers.

"Take your pick."

There's a variety of toys organized in a neat display, most of which Wendy isn't even sure what for.

"You're letting me pick?"

"Of course." Irene raises a hand to tuck Wendy's hair behind her ear. "It's going inside you, after all."

Her thighs involuntarily clenches and she shifts her eyes back to the unfamiliar toys, most of which look intimidatingly big.  
"I-I don't..."

Irene's hand touches her lower back and lazily moves towards her hips, pulling her closer. She smiles against warm cheeks.  
"Back to being shy again, darling?"

Wendy whines over Irene's chuckles.

"I don't even know how to use half of the things you have here."

"Don't be upset for not knowing." Irene picks up one of her many dildo's and shows it to Wendy. "I'm the one who will be using them on you."

"Is that even going to fit?"

Irene's hand reaches to the warmth between Wendy's legs and pushes a finger in, the heel of her palm digging deliciously over hardened clit and Wendy can't possibly contain her gasp, even involuntarily thrusting her hips.

"I'll warm you up," the vampire whispers, pumps her twice more before pulling away.

There's a harness in another drawer that Irene picks out. She moves to a table by the windows where a pitcher and a bowl inconspicuously sat. Water pours over the dildo and into the bowl as Irene cleans it thoroughly.

Wendy stays rooted at her spot as Irene finishes and starts to undress.

She pulls at the pin holding her dress together from the back and the fabric parts to show impossibly pale skin. Slowly, Irene peels off the sleeves. She turns to face Wendy as she lets the rest of the garment fall to floor.

Her long dark hair flows over her shoulders, deeply contrasting the paleness of her body. The warm glow of the fire sparks at the darkness in her eyes and Wendy can't find it in herself to look away.

Irene is breathtaking.

A raised hand propels Wendy to move forward and fall into Irene's arms.

"Le's get to bed," she says and Wendy finds herself getting excited all over again.


End file.
